


through eternity

by rangerhitomi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Diffriding, M/M, Soulmates, kaichi by proxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerhitomi/pseuds/rangerhitomi
Summary: It is fitting, isn't it, that their Vanguards, humans bound by the constraints of human emotions and desires and loneliness and need, would find each other and fall in love; it's a suitable parallel for his own relationship with Ahmes, the dragon muses, though the fleeting sensation of love is not the same. They are rivals, soulmates, destined to clash for eternity.





	through eternity

**Author's Note:**

> i have no memory of writing this but i found it while looking for something else and i thought it was Good

Small hands pin him to the wall by his shoulders, firm and unyielding. He is not frightened. Even in this body of human flesh, he is larger, stronger. He could fight back with ease; he longs to clash with his greatest rival, not by proxy but by force, with claws and teeth and blade and armor sparking on contact. He longs for the taste of blood on his tongue--his own and his rival's--and the warmth of it trickling from his wounds.

But here is not Cray, and here they cannot wage battle; all they can do here, in this small and cramped apartment in this city, in these small and cramped bodies, is wage battle through a game of cards in their never-ending proxy war.

They are satisfied, normally, by this arrangement. It's simple, painless, bloodless, but when the two clash it holds the intensity they both crave. Today, however, Ahmes is dissatisfied from the moment he enters the apartment.

Ahmes's Vanguard's body is small and frail, prone to bruises and dizzy spells and headaches, but his eyes burn into the dragon's with familiar determination, hands holding the dragon's Vanguard against the wall. Never would their Vanguards engage in this situation on their own; they are both too shy, too afraid of rejection, though Ahmes and Dragonic Overlord both know their Vanguards from deep in their hearts. They are more than their avatars, but their very souls, and as their souls they know how the hearts of their Vanguards burn for their eternal rival, their dearest friend.

It is fitting, isn't it, that their Vanguards, humans bound by the constraints of human emotions and desires and loneliness and need, would find each other and fall in love; it's a suitable parallel for his own relationship with Ahmes, the dragon muses, though the fleeting sensation of love is not the same. They are rivals, soulmates, destined to clash for eternity. 

But he cannot deny himself the curiosity of the myriad of sensations coursing through his Vanguard's body as Ahmes pulls his hands down the dragon's shoulders, to his chest, to grip the necktie hanging loosely from a faded blue school uniform.

They clash, though in a different way, with hands pulling at each other's ties and jackets, Ahmes pushing the dragon back into the wall. The soft face of Sendou Aichi flushes red, though his eyes shine with determination. Two words, _may I,_ one word, _yes,_ and their mouths meet, the dragon bursting from his flesh prison with the desire to tear into his rival with his teeth, but they can't, not here, and this body is paralyzed under the soft caresses of feather-light fingertips.

Curious, curious, he finds himself enjoying it, enjoying the sensation of Sendou Aichi's lips on Kai Toshiki's, enjoying the touches and the soft sighs and the tingling sensations shooting through every nerve in his body, a different kind of adrenaline than the thrill of being on the brink of death.

The brush of eyelashes against his cheek, the warm, wet breath condensing on his hot face. Ahmes leans into him, pressing him against the wall with his entire body now, one fingertip tracing the curve of his neck, collarbone, shoulder. His heart shudders involuntarily.

Ahmes leans back enough to look into his eyes, a smile forming.

He knows he can finally claim a victory over the great Overlord Dragon of Kagero, but his Vanguard is soft and relaxed, the dragon at last content, and he can accept this defeat, this once.


End file.
